lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Franchise)
Sonic the Hedgehog may refer to the character for other uses visit Sonic the Hedgehog (disambiguation). Sonic the Hedgehog is a franchise appearing in LEGO Dimensions, as part of the Year 2 expansions. It is based on the popular video game series starring the character of the same name, which was originally created by SEGA and Sonic Team. About Sonic the Hedgehog is a blue hedgehog known and named for his ability to run at supersonic speeds. Along with many of his friends like Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose, Sonic's high-speed adventures generally involve him and his friends thwarting the plans of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who uses animals to power his robots. Time and time again, Sonic has saved the world from various threats, and still shows no sign of stopping. Related Characters/Objects * 71244 Level Pack ** Sonic the Hedgehog ***Sonic Speedster ****Blue Typhoon ****Moto Bug ***The Tornado ****Crabmeat ****Eggcatcher Non-Playable Characters *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Doctor Eggman *Shadow *Big the Cat *Chaos *Omochao *Crabmeat *Buzz Bomber *Chopper *Moto Bug *Orca Adventure World * Green Hill Zone Trivia * This will be the first game that includes Sonic the Hedgehog on PS4 and XBOX ONE. ** The first official Sonic game on these systems is Sonic Mania. * In the E3 Expo Trailer for the next wave of LEGO Dimensions sets, Sonic was seen taking The One Ring from Gollum. * This is the first franchise in the game to have originated in the East, as most of the franchises in the game are Western properties. * Traveller's Tales, the company that makes the LEGO games (including LEGO Dimensions), previously made two Sonic games for the SEGA Saturn, known as Sonic 3D Blast and Sonic R. * The Sonic the Hedgehog franchise was leaked early by a well-known leaker. ** Before this, Sonic the Hedgehog was leaked in a list of product codes from September 2015, labeled as S and due to the singular letter, most speculated that it would be more characters from The Simpsons, however, it actually referred to the character of Sonic himself. * The year that this franchise was announced for LEGO Dimensions was 2016, which happens to be its 25th anniversary. *The world will have a pixelated effect, much like Midway Arcade but this time also affecting characters. **The studs in the game will be rendered as Rings in the Adventure World, rather than its usual appearance in most of the levels and Adventure Worlds so far. *Several stages from past Sonic titles were adapted for the Sonic content in LEGO Dimensions. **The level includes Green Hill and Labyrinth from Sonic the Hedgehog and Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure. **Sonic's battle arena is based on Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. **The adventure world visibly features elements from Green Hill and Labyrinth from Sonic the Hedgehog, Chemical Plant and the Death Egg from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Angel Island, Carnival Night and Ice Cap from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, and Sandopolis and Lava Reef from Sonic & Knuckles. Category:Franchises Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Wave 7